The Greater Democratic Republic of Germany
by Godwrites
Summary: How does a simple common man go from a normal man to President of a World Power in a day? This is the story of Michal von Finne, who came to reign after his cousin, Kaiser Wilhem von Busch dies. Michal von Finne was arguably Germany's most beloved, most prepared, and the greatest leader Germany had ever had. One Shot.
1. Michael von Finne I

Date: 1851

"...The year of our Lord 1851, shows a time of greater prosperity for Germany."

His name is Michal von Finne. He was 20 at the time when he came to rule Germany. He made many allies and enemies during his reign. Was he a king? No. Was he a dictator? No. He was a President of a Democracy. The only other world power with a democracy was the United States at the time. How could a common man such as himself come into power with peace? It helps if you're the King's cousin at the time of his death. Yes, Kaiser Wilhelm von Busch died young, but that does not matter now. Truly.

The late Kaiser was a smart man when it came to tactics and wartime. But did not have an ear for common folk. That, is where Michal von Finne comes into the equation. Michal was a common man, as said before, but he was a good common man, and a good leader. When his King declared war upon Austria, he signed up and instantly became a leader. A commander. The highest ranking official during wartime. Critics immediately flocked Wilhelm. But, Michal proved them wrong in battles such as the Battle of Innsbruck, where he, himself, led a charge and defeated 1,000 Austrians against his regiment of 500.

About the time that the Great Kaiser Wilhelm died, he formed Germany, controlling Austria, Luxembourg, Croatia, Switzerland, Alsace Lorraine, the lesser German states, and Denmark, parts of Poland and Romania, Northern Italy and Serbia too. Iceland and Greenland were both puppets. Yes, the Germany that Michal came to power in was quite large, but he was not deterred. Michal never took chances with military or economy. He made sure people were happy while still making income. He was a great president, until 1936, his death, at 105 years old. He was reelected every four years! Military wise, Germany was number one. He had helped many countries. The United States being one during their Civil War.

In 1857, he led his German people to war against both the Netherlands and Belgium. In the end, Germany won the war, annexing both countries. In 1858, after gaining momentum from the past war, he went to war against the United Kingdom to give Ireland her freedom and take Brtish Guyana. In 1859, he helped Portugal annex Spain and form Iberia.

In 1861, the United States was plunged into a Civil War. He declared war on the Confederacy, the rebels, and in 1863, the war was proven short, the United States annexing the Confederate States. After that war, in 1865, the United States, after just purchasing Alaska from Russia, went to war against the United Kingdom for British Columbia, which Germany helped the United States again, and freed India from their oppressors.

In 1867, he declared war against the Ottoman Empire, Wallachia and Moldavia to take over Bosnia and Serbia, to free Montenegro, Greece and Iraq and to annex the rest of the Ottomans. After, in 1870, he went to war against Persia, Kokand, Khiva Afghanistan and Bukkhara to puppet them.

After the war there, the United States told Michal he could puppet the countries in South America only, and so he did. In 1874, war was declared. However, the French would not give up Guayana, and so, Germans declared war and took the French colony.

In 1876, he went to war against the United Kingdom to help Ireland keep her freedom, and in 1877, Ireland annexed the United Kingdom, forming Great Ireland.

In 1886, the Germans gave the United States a token of friendship. A 93 meter tall statue made of copper, titled "Dame des Freiheit." or "Lady of Liberty." It took a German sculptor 10 years to finish the statue and it was dedicated in New York Harbour.

Normally, when a leader comes, there are people who despise that leader. That is exactly what happened in 1887 when, a Fascist revolt proved deadly and Michal would've been exiled or killed, had it not been for the loyalty the many more Germans showed.

In 1891, Women's Rights became a popular movement. He supported the women's pleas for making their own decisions in forms of government. He is quoted as saying, "I do believe, it was Abigail Adams who said to 'Remember the ladies.' I support women in their pursuit of rights, but just remember ladies, it is a scary world out there." In just 5 months, women had gotten the right to vote.

In 1897, a declaration of war was created by France to Germany. Michal called upon his allies in Iberia, Russia, Great Ireland and the United States, (which ironically were all democracies) versus France and Italy. After the war, France lost her islands in the Caribbean to Ireland, her islands in the Pacific to the United States, and her last colony in Africa to Russia. During the Second World War, in 1912, Michal and his allies declared war on France again, when Italy and Japan declared war back. Germany and Iberia split France into two where Italy and Japan were spared. In 1924, Italy and Japan declared war a third time, erupting into the Third World War. Germany won Italy's lands north of Rome, freed the island of Sicily. Russia took Japan's Ryukyu Islands, and the United States took Japan's islands in the Pacific. Great Ireland and Iberia did not take any lands, so they enforced the heaviest reparations of the alliance.

During the Swedish rebellion of 1930-1935, the Swedish king, Gustav V, had to hide in Germany where he was killed by Swedish assassins. In 1931, at age 100, Michal sent in 30,000 men to be wiped out by 100,000 Swedish rebels, (both Communist and Fascist). Sweden would switch from Communist to Fascist almost each day, until 1935, when Michal sent another 30,000 men, to be wiped out again. Michal's Vice President and son, Michal von Finne II, currently 65, is succeeding his Presidency.

The German loyalty to their President was high, as the German military marched from Vienna, the nation's capital, to Prague, and finally ending in Berlin, which is 676 kilometers, or about 7 hours. Where, finally in Kiel, the German Federal Navy fired 13 cannons from their Dreadnoughts into the sea to commemorate their dead President.


	2. Michael von Finne II

Date: 1956

"... The year of our Lord 1956 is a time Germany despairs"

After the Two Von Finne Presidents had died, Germans thought their very way of life was in jeopardy, until the Third Von Finne took over from his father and his grandfather. The 1950s were years of a peace with the world. But that would sadly change after many events sparked the world to go to war once more.

In the late 1960s, 1967 to 1978 to be exact, 14 countries would stockpile their nuclear weapons, 7 for both sides. The side Germany was on, had her allies, the United States, Russia, Iberia, Great Ireland, Romania, and Iceland. The side against Germany, consisted of 7 other countries who resented Germany and her allies. China, Japan, Lithuania, Persia, India, Italy and Kashmir. The nuclear warheads stockpiled continuously, until there were about 750,000 in the world.

Another event of the 1960s, occurring before the countries stockpiled their nuclear arms, was a massive movement to free all the African colonies. Germany was the first to do, and then Russia, followed by Iberia and Great Ireland. The United States did not take part in this, because they owned no colonies. The first two countries to be freed were the East and West African Unions. Consisting of most of the East African coast, and the Ivory Coast, these two countries were the most successful African countries, and are still today. After them, is the Congo. Completely German, this colony was the third successful colony in Africa. Then, there were a number of smaller, and unimportant colonies, but Morocco, Algeria, Libya and Egypt were the colonies less successful than the top three, but that was because these countries were suppressed by other countries. Mainly France, Spain, and England. In the year 1969, Germany led a coalition to land men on the lunar surface with her allies. They were successful, and all her allies that were great powers planted their flag on the Moon. It was one of the greatest achievements of the 20th century.

Then, the Chinese were plunged into a deadly civil war from 1977 to 1981. Rebelling against the King, fascist forces laid siege to Beijing, where the King and his highest officials were executed by being impaled. The new Chinese government gave her WMDs to Germany and her allies. Then, a costly war broke out.

The Great King's War, which began in 1986, which could be known as World War IV, was where the remaining Kingdoms, which were Lithuania, Italy, Japan, Persia, India and Kashmir went to war against their enemies, now also China. Although the new Chinese military was no match for those of India and Japan, German and Russian soldiers were able to hold them out of Beijing until Iberian and Irish forces were able to reinforce them. The United States was the first country to test it's bombs out in a live test on Japan, bombing Nagasaki and Hiroshima. Then, Germany bombed Tokyo, causing Japan to drop out of the war shortly after. Russia then dropped bombs on Delhi, India, however, this did not deter the Indian government, who continued fighting until the war's end. Lithuania did drop out soon after being occupied by German and Russian forces. The remaining four countries that were kingdoms would continue fighting until 1989, when they lost the war and paid heavy reparations. After the war, the countries with kings would overthrow their governments, Lithuania and Italy being democracies, Japan becoming a Presidential dictatorship, India and Kashmir would be overthrown by Communists, and Persia would fall to Fascism.

When the third and final President of the Von Finne dynasty died in 1991, he was buried in "Der Von Finne Katacomben" with his father and grandfather. Also the same with his father and grandfather, a parade was held in his honor, being the man to overcome the first ever nuclear world war. What the future holds now, nobody knows. Except that those in Germany and her allies will now be able to choose their fates, and whether or not they will fall to fascism, kingdoms, or communism.

The only thing Germans did not want their country to become, was one like Sweden did in the first 30 years of the 20th century, being in a state of complete and utter destruction because of the many times rebellions sprouted up inside it's borders. The deaths of Germany's three most beloved presidents also paved the way for new, charismatic leaders, and a man named Yuri Gozslaw's books on Germany's deeper, darker and older history, from the Roman Empire to the Holy Roman Empire, to the time of Kaiser Wilhelm Von Busch.

Yuri Gozslaw's books details these three mother countries responsible for shaping Germany the way it was before the three Von Finnes died. Germany's downfall was just beginning, when a new face of Germany rose and was elected president, who would later turn it to a fascist dictatorship. He was also the man who would go to war with many other countries which were freed after Germany and her allies all became fascist. Moreover, that is a chapter for another day. But, this man was not anti-Semitic, unlike the rumors of fascism were told. Fascism was the devil's party is what propaganda from already Communist countries stated, like Vietnam, India, Kashmir, Arabia, Brunei, Morocco, and Algeria. Communism was the devil's party in countries that were already Fascist; China, Persia, Kokand, Khiva, Afghanistan, and Korea.

For the few countries that would continue to stay democracies, they would be able to fend off their aggressors, since the new Fascist countries had more rebels in them that were mad for change. But, that didn't keep the fascists from murdering or jailing enemies of the state. Until, a day the fascists hated. Again, this is all for another chapter of the Greater Republic of Germany, it's downfall. That is all, at least for now.


	3. Downfall of a Country

Date: 1992

"... The first day of the year of Our Father 1992 is the day the Earth stood still."

After Michael von Finne I, II and III had died, Germany and her allies were plunged deep into anarchy. Some people believed the democracies would stand, others did not. Those who sadly believed the democracies could stand were wrong. The man to unite the German people once again was not a King, nor a President, but a Dictator. Fascism spread quickly throughout Germany and her allies. The United States, Russia, Iberia, and Great Ireland. Soon, these five countries would be overthrown by men who made promises too big for anyone to handle. Economic growth, lands, and more. The first country to be toppled by Fascism was Germany, then the United States, Russia, Great Ireland and finally Iberia. Countries got spewed out, areas that did not wish to turn fascist, or countries who did not like their oppressors anyways.

From Germany came Poland, a country that combines two other countries, Austria and Hungary form Austria-Hungary, Slovenia, Slovenia, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Danzig, Slovakia, Serbia, Croatia, Denmark, Bulgaria, Turkey, Transylvania, Banat Republic, Czech Republic, Venetia, Lombardia, Macedonia, Sardinia and Corsica, Romania, The rest of Italy, and two countries that are in French lands, Occitania and Brittany, Saudi Arabia, Kurdistan, Abu Dhabi, Oman, Yemen, Syria, Lebanon, Israel, and Jordan.

Iberia lost Spain, Catalonia, Occitania, the left part of Crete, and The Basque.

Great Ireland lost England, Wales, Scotland and the right part of Crete.

The United States also lost areas in the Union, American Columbia, Texas, New England, Alaska, California, Hawai'i and the Maritime Union.

Russia lost areas in the Middle East and Asia, Georgia, Armenia, and Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan and Turkmenistan.

Germany was run by a man named Adolf Hitler III. He would get Germany involved into a number of wars until his untimely death by a car accident. He would be the man who invaded so many other countries to help his "Anschluss" plan, like Austria-Hungary and Slovakia and Czech Republic, and helping his old allies reclaim their lands. Perhaps the worst war Germany got into was the American Wars. At war against Canada, Mexico, New England, Texas, Hawai'i, Alaska, California, The Maritime Union, and American Columbia. This man also made World War IV a reality, going up against all the other countries freed after the Fascist revolutions. England, Scotland, and Turkey being the three largest threats. However, his regime survived up until his death, when a conspiracy went about saying how he was assassinated. This did not sit well with the German public, who went into another revolution, trying to find another capable leader. A capable leader they found. In their next ruler they found. Their next leader was not a dictator, but instead an emperor. A direct descendant of Kaiser Wilhelm von Busch, this man did not know of his role in the succession, until the German leaders all found documents stating he was, in fact, a descendant of the emperor before the Presidents.


	4. The Fall of Germany Twice

Date: 2040

"… The year 2040 is a year everyone dreads."

When Adolf Hitler's life was cut short by a car accident, it was no surprise the country would mourn the death of a great leader. However, surprising is the country would go so bad, that martial law was enforced. After Germany was plunged into anarchy after their newest leader's death, officials looked for a replacement. A replacement they found in a man named Alfons Busch. This man, was the closest living relative to the late Kaiser Wilhelm von Busch. Young Alfons was never told he was directly related to the late Kaiser, but in fact he was. After the Kaiser had an illegitimate son, he killed the newborn's mother and gave him to a farm family. After four generations, the Busch family was put back into the throne. Also, as it seems, Germany's allies would soon follow suit to a political change, but not this time. Her allies all stayed Fascist this time. Kaiser Wilhelm von Busch II, as he was called, was coronated, and soon had a wife and child. The child would then be the heir to the throne. The Germany many lived under during his reign became strikingly different than President Michal von Finne's. There were no elections, The German Empire had become an Absolute Monarchy. As he marched towards the throne, a song from Kaiser Wilhelm I's day played, a song many German-speaking people knew as Preußen's Gloria, or Prussia's Glory to English speakers. This new Kaiser had challenges along the way. The first of the challenges was when the Empire annexed the United Baltic Provinces, which had been a hot-zone since the days of the Holy Roman Empire in the 1782 Lithuanian Independence War. After the war, the Holy Roman Empire was forcefully dismantled into many smaller countries, Austria, and Prussia. It would only be four years until an assassin would try killing the Kaiser. The would-be assassin, a Lithuanian man named Antanas Kabachus, shot a Colt .45 at the Kaiser, only to miss him by mere inches. The Waffen Secret Service are currently questioning the man for a motive and have not yet found one. In 2067, Kaiser Wilhelm von Busch II died from a heart attack, to be succeeded by his son, who adopted Michal von Finne's first name, and his father's last name, to be Michal von Busch. Then, in 2100, Kaiser Michal von Busch would be assassinated by a man named Vladimir Makarov from Georgia. This, allowed the Communist Germany to bloom. After the King's death, Communists staged a revolution in Germany, making Erste Albrecht Engels, absolute dictator of Communist Germany. After the revolution, almost all countries turned Communist, and world peace triumphed. Taking more than 2100 years, world peace was finally achieved.


End file.
